The present invention relates generally to the field of data recovery, and more particularly to recovery of event log information.
First failure data capture (FFDC) assists administrators with debugging system failures. An event logger records software and hardware actions that occur immediately prior to a failure. The logged information can be invaluable in debugging errors. An error in the log, however, may prevent an administrator from diagnosing the cause of a problem.